International Patent Publication number WO 2006/038749 discloses a method and the equipment for transversely launching a ship built on the ground. The method comprises a ship building step for building a ship on the ground; a preliminary Jacking-Up step for lifting up the built ship by means of a plurality of skid shoes and hydraulic jacks; a ship moving step for skidding the skid shoes and hydraulic jacks which support the ship on skid beams using traction devices, thereby transversely moving the ship toward a barge; a ship loading step for loading the moved ship onto the barge; and a ship launching step for floating the ship by submerging the barge on which the ship is loaded. WO 2006/038749 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,765 discloses a method for disposing of an offshore platform jacket by suspending the jacket in one piece under a tow vessel, towing it to the disposal site and safely and quickly releasing the jacket at the disposal site. Once the jacket foundation piles have been severed, the first end of the jacket is lifted using a derrick barge crane or winch connected to a first lift rigging means until the first lift rigging means engages with a first release means. The second end is lifted in a similar manner with a second lift rigging means and a second release means until the jacket is suspended substantially beneath the tow vessel. The lift rigging means include a spreader bar having at least one skid shoe attached thereto, at least two padeyes attached at opposite ends of the spreader bar, a lift sling attached to the padeyes and at least two jacket support slings. Each release means is attached to the tow vessel and includes at least one rocker beam having a connector. The rocker beam is adapted to pivot about a pivot point upon disengaging the connector. Once the jacket has been towed under the tow vessel to the disposal site, the connectors can be disengaged thus allowing each rocker beam to pivot and the jacket to be released. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,765 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,957 discloses an apparatus for recovery and launch of secondary watercraft such as SALM bases, barges and the like onto and from the deck of a host ship, comprising a pair of elongated inclined skid beam assemblies extending transversely across the host ship defining a pair of parallel skid paths spaced apart longitudinally of the ship, each skid beam assembly comprising a stationary skid beam section and a hinged skid beam section. The stationary skid beam section has a substantially rectilinear skid surface spanning a major portion of the width of the ship's deck and extending in an inclined plane relative to the deck defining a wedge-like skid formation converging toward a side of the vessel for slidably supporting the secondary watercraft during launch and recovery thereof. A hinge block supports the hinged beam at an end of its associated stationary skid beam section adjacent a lateral margin of the deck for swivel movement about a pivot axis lying in a vertical transverse plane and extending perpendicular to the inclined plane of the skid surfaces of the stationary and hinged beam sections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,957 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,128 discloses a skidbase and a drilling structure are adapted for transfer between a jack-up platform and a fixed platform. The jack-up platform is moved into position adjacent the fixed platform and raised to a height aligned with the fixed platform. The skidbase is then transferred onto the fixed platform to provide a base on which the drilling structure is next placed. The jack-up platform is raised to a vertical height aligned with the skidbase. To ensure proper location of the top surface of the jack-up platform relative to the skidbase, a connection means automatically engages and aligns the jack-up platform with the skidbase so that skid rails located on the deck of the jack-up platform and on a top surface of the skidbase are positioned a precise distance apart and at the same vertical height. The drilling structure is then skidded onto the skidbase so that drilling operations may be performed from the fixed platform. The connection means takes the form of a multi-dimension blade member affixed to the skidbase. The blade member progressively engages a series of guide members on the jack-up platform and, thereby, progressively and stagewise aligns the skidbase as the jack-up platform is moved to its desired vertical height. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,128 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,930 discloses a method and apparatus for transporting and using a drilling apparatus or a construction crane apparatus from a single moveable vessel. Either a drilling apparatus or a construction crane apparatus is skidded onto the deck of a jack-up rig which is then floated to a remote location for use of the apparatus. The skidding of the construction crane apparatus is facilitated by a new and unique pony structure to raise the base of the construction crane apparatus above a skid on the jack-up rig. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,930 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,475 discloses a method and apparatus for launching and recovering an object by a host vessel while the host vessel is in motion. The recovery system utilizes a tethered capture system for connecting with the object and then directing the object to the host vessel where it is secured. The tethered capture system includes one or more side planers that direct a capture cable away from the host vessel. The capture cable is preferably disposed below the waterline through the use of a diving rig or extended cable struts so that the cable does not foul the propeller of the object to be recovered. The side planer itself may include a ramped surface for loading the object prior to securing to the host vessel. After the capture, the object may be secured by way of a boom attached to the host vessel or by a lifting cradle that selectively extends aft of the host vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,475 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.